A fighting Bond
by Crazybird101
Summary: Six years after the events of A growing Bond, Randall is living happily with Mary along with their two children. But when an old enemy returns and holds everyone in the M.I. building hostage, he will have to work with his friends and find a way to survive the ordeal. Meanwhile, Sage is trying to find a way to save his father. But can he do it alone? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel to A growing Bond. Let me introduce the first chapter to...A fighting Bond. I wanna let this out right away, some chapters might be long. Some might be short. I just wanna let that out real quick. But there will also be some intense moments as well. Hopefully I won't have to put down a death scene. I'll try to keep this on T for future language and violence. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T **

**X.X**

I think I'm gonna do it soon." Sulley said as he gazed at the small black box in his paw.

"Are you sure this is what you really want, Sulley?" Squishy asked.

The blue monster sighed, shrugging. He had to admit, he wasn't so sure himself. It's decisions like these that takes a lot of thinking and going through. This was perhaps the biggest decision he had to make in his entire life. If he dose it then there's no going back. Unless she says no. But he didn't want to think about that.

"Look, Sulley, once you tie the knot then there's no going back. A marriage is for _life_." Mike said after taking a drink out of his water bottle. Of course he should know because he's already married. He's knows how hard it is to decide whether or not this is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

Sulley finally groaned softly and placed the small box back in his locker before closing it softly. Randall sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, patting him gently. He immediately moved when the blue giant got to his feet and left. Randall bit his lips and gathered up their things.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." he said.

"Okay, see ya." Art said

Randall scurried over to Sulley's side and followed him silently out the factory. His teeth chattered slightly when they stepped out of the warm building and into the late fall scenery. He scrambled to wrap his purple scarf around his neck while walking. Sulley noticed this and gently took their lunch boxes.

"Th-thanks." Randall said, chattering slightly before he was finally able to wrap the long fabric around his neck. Randall hated the fall. It was the only time of the year that he hated walking to work. Reptiles like himself were sensitive to temperature change. That's why they preferred the spring and summer time. When the sun was at its most hottest. On the street, leaves were falling off the trees as a signal that winter was coming. Joy.

He was relieved once they arrived back at the apartment building. Letting his scarf slide itself off his neck before catching it. The two were silent as they went up the elevator. By the time they arrived to the top they could already hear the faint giggling of children. The giggling grew louder as they approached the flat. Upon opening the door they found Mary on the floor playing with Sage and Gale. The kids looked up and grinned when they saw the two.

"DADDY!" they squealed, jumping to their feet and jumping in their father's arms happily. Randall chuckled and hugged back happily before putting them back on the floor. "Hi uncle Sulley." they said in unison happily.

Sulley smiled softly. "Hey, kiddos." he said, chuckling when they embraced him in a tight hug.

Mary got to her feet and gave her boys each a hug. "How was work?" she asked while they made their way to the living room.

"Nothing much." Randall replied.

"I'm gonna head to my room. Just to work out for a bit." Sulley said, smiling a small smile.

Mary noticed his sudden change in attitude, but decided not to say anything and just smile. "We'll call when dinner's ready." she said.

Sulley merely nodded before he quietly entered his room, closing the door behind him gently. Mary then turned to Randall with a questionable look on her face that clearly said, 'What's wrong with him?' Randall sighed and pointed at her class ring before he imitated opening a box.

"Oh." Mary said quietly.

Just then, Gale ran up to them with a piece of paper in her hands. "Daddy! Daddy! Look what I drew!" she said, hopping up and down happily. Randall smiled before bending down to pick his daughter up.

"What did you draw?" he asked before taking the sheet of paper out of her hand.

It was a childish family portrait of Mary, Sage, Gale, and himself. They were in a green area under a blue sky. All of them appeared to be holding hands and smiling happily. Randall turned to Gale and said, "It's beautiful." before kissing her forehead gently.

"Did you show your brother this?" he asked while putting her down.

"Uh huh! He said it was cool!" Gale said while grinning, putting her fists on her hips and standing tall proudly.

"Well that's wonderful. Now why don't you go play with your brother while mommy and I have some adult time together."

Gale nodded and happily skipped to the bedroom she shared with her brother.

"'Grown up time'?" Mary asked with a mischievous smile, approaching Randall from behind and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Randall smirked. "That's what my parents called it." he replied.

Mary laughed. "You can be so funny sometimes, Raylee." she said, calling him by the nickname she had given him when they first met.

"You have no idea." Randall muttered.

**X.X**

**Short beginning. But you can get the picture what Sulley's thinking of doing. Gale is going to be six years old, Sage nine, and Dennis and Sarah 10. They grow up so fast ;)**

**I'm hoping to make this a bit longer as well. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**X.X**

The lobby of Monsters Inc was bustling with life as usual. Whether it was monsters chatting about their plans for the holidays or just making their way to the locker room. The monster working in the desk at the center of the action was in the middle of some paperwork when he was approached by a rather shy looking stranger. It appeared to be a blue version of Randall. Except with four fronds instead of three. He also had blue eyes. The lizard was a little twitchy and had a nervous grin on his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. I would like t-to apply f-for a j-job here?" the lizard replied nervously.

"Oh, okay, let me call Mr. Sullivan." the monster said, picking up the phone.

The laugh floor was bustling with even more life. Laughs filled the room along with various noises. Randall and Mike, who's face was covered in frosting and cupcake crumbs, walked out of a door laughing.

"That was a good one!" Randall laughed as Mike removed the door from the station.

"I know right?!" Mike yelled happily before the two burst into fits of laughter.

Sulley was watching them from a desk. He was rather happy to see Randall and Mike getting along so well and happily together. Sometimes he often found it hard to think that they were actually _enemies _with Randall once. But after all these years together, they've actually become best friends. The blue monster was snapped out of his distraction when he heard the phone start to ring.

"James P. Sullivan, here." he answered, "Uh huh... Oh! Oh, okay... I see. Well just send him to my office and I'll be there in a jiffy... Yeah, thanks Mark." and with that, Sulley hung up and quickly made his way out of the laugh floor. By the time he arrived to his office the lizard was all ready there sitting quietly in the chair placed in front of his desk. "Sorry i'm late," Sulley chuckled as he sat in his chair, "I got stuck in traffic for a bit."

"O-oh. It's alright." the blue lizard replied with a nervous smile.

"So, uh, you wish to apply for a job here?" Sulley asked.

"O-oh! Y-yes sir." the lizard replied. Man, he sounded extremely nervous.

"There's no need to be nervous Mr..."

The blue lizard's eyes darted away for a split second before looking back at Sulley. "Frost. Sam Frost." the blue lizard replied with a shy grin.

"Oh. Well there's no need to be nervous, Mr. Frost, I don't bite." Sulley said assuringly, followed by a chuckle.

Sam chuckled shyly. But his blue eyes looked as though they were on alert for something.

"So Mr. Frost, is this your first time applying for a job in a company like this?" Sulley the asked.

Sam bobbed his head up and down rather quickly, "Y-yes. I-I read in the paper t-that you have a j-job opening f-for transporting those yellow t-tanks?"

Sulley looked at him with a puzzled look before a light bulb suddenly flicked on above his head. "Ah! Yes we do. But I didn't think any one would be interested." he said.

"W-well I was h-hoping I could a-apply for that j-job."

Sulley looked at the lizard with a gentle expression. He looked very nervous and perhaps slightly frightened. Geez, he was even more nervous then Randall when they met at MU! "Well...if you could give me your number then maybe I might give you a call later in the week." Sulley said gently.

The lizard looked slightly alarmed. "O-oh! Sure." Sam said with a nervous smile before taking out a pen and a slip of paper before writing down his number, "H-here you go. J-just give me a c-call anytime."

Sulley took the slip of paper. "Thanks." he said gently. After a quick handshake the blue lizard quickly left without giving Sulley a second glance. Sulley found his extremely nervous behavior odd. No one could be THAT nervous. But he wasn't the type who would judge others by how they act. So he decided to give it a thought tonight. Besides, it might take his mind off that big question he was hoping to ask Abigail.

...

Mary gripped Randall's arm tightly as another jump scare played on the screen, burying her face in his neck. Randall just sat there jaw dropped while Sulley jumped slightly. It was late at night and the kids were fast asleep in their room. The living room was pitch black, except for the light coming from the TV as it played The Conjuring.

"A-and this is based off a _true _story?" Randall asked nervously.

"Yep." Mary giggled.

"Oh..."

The trio suddenly jumped when another jump scare suddenly played. "Did you see that?!" Sulley exclaimed, pointing at the screen shakely, "It just lifted her up and tossed her across the room!"

"That's just messed up." Randall said, shaking his head.

The trio jumped and screamed slightly when a very scary jump scare was played. Mary and Randall laughed while Sulley attempted to shield his eyes with a pillow while whimpering. Sulley still wasn't a fan of horror films. Eventually the movie did come to an end. But instead of going to bed, Sulley was sitting by the phone with Sam's phone number in his paw. They didn't have many monsters transporting the tanks. And this Sam guy seemed like a willing worker.

Exhaling sharply, Sulley picked up the phone.

...

Dennis felt a light tap on his shoulder. He murmured something inaudible before moving a bit. He felt the tap again and waved his hand at the source. When he felt the tap a third time he finally woke up. "What?!" he whispered.

Sarah blinked. "I hear something outside." she whispered.

The monstress led her reluctant twin brother out of his room and onto her's. There they approached the window. Sarah opened it a bit to allow Dennis to hear better. "Listen." Sarah whispered as she hugged her doll tighter. Dennis listened silently.

"I don't hear anything." he whispered.

"Listen closer!" Sarah whispered.

Dennis rolled his eye and listened again. This time he was able to pick up a very faint tune. It sounded like a violin playing a rather eerie tune as it echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood. The entire was empty. Not even a car. Just that faint, eerie, tune echoing. Dennis immediately closed the window and locked it.

"That's scary." he whispered to his sister.

"Should we tell mom and dad?" she whispered.

"They might get mad." Dennis replied, "Let's just ignore it for now."

Sarah nodded and bid her brother a second goodnight before tucking herself in bed again. But she whimpered quietly when she heard that eerie violin music once more. She hid her head under the covers and did her best to ignore the music.

...

"O-oh boy," Sam said nervously as Sulley led him through the factory for a tour, "I-I hope I do w-well."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Sulley said as he went through his tablet briefly, "Your job is to gather up the tanks and transfer them to this room here."

Sam bobbed his head, grinning nervously. "O-okay." he said.

Sulley smiled and patted the new guy's back. "If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask any of the other workers. Good luck." he said before walking away, leaving Sam alone.

**X.X**

**Mm hm.**

**Yep. There won't be any action for a while so just sit back and relax.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^ **

**Psycwave: And we'll give you a piece of cake!**

**Crazybird: *Holds out cake***

***Monster from MU walks by and eats the cake***

**Crazybird: D: **

**Psycwave: :'( **

**Alix: THE CAKE IS A LIE! **

***Facepalms* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**X.X**

_Uh oh_, Randall thought when he saw George Sanderson approach stomping over to another monster with a rather pissed off expression on his face. George wasn't the type of guy to get angry so easily. But it looks like something did this time.

"How could you?!" the normally timid monster screamed. Everyone abruptly stopped what they were doing and turned their attentions to the quarrel that was happening.

The other monster had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?" the other monster asked.

"Why did you tell everyone about my secret?!" George cried.

"What do you mean, I didn't tell anyone!"

"_Really _now?" George said with bitter sarcasm while crossing his arms, "Then why did Waxford and Fungus walk up to me this morning asking if I did any sleepwalking?!"

"Wha- I didn't even talk to them!"

"They told me that you sent them a text last night." George growled.

"I didn't send them a text!" the other monster cried. But George merely shook his head.

"How could you do this to me? I trusted you!"

"George..." the monster said gently, "You know I would never tell anyone. I always keep my word. You've got to believe me!"

George glared at the other monster with hurt and hateful eyes. "I don't think I can anymore." he said bitterly before leaving the laugh floor silently. The other monster stood where he was with a hurt expression on his face. The entire floor itself was silent. Eventually, Sulley raised his voice and told everyone to get back to work. Randall watched him approach the hurt looking monster and placed his paw on his shoulder as he spoke. The other monster said something back before he silently left the floor in the opposite direction. Sulley looked over to where Randall was standing and shrugged. Randall shrugged as well.

This was the eleventh incident this week. Almost everyday, there would be a incident where two monsters, ones who were really good friends, would get into massive fights about things. One would claim that the other did this while the other denied it. Sometimes it would escalate into a physical fight that would normally end when someone comes in and breaks up the brawl. In the end Sulley would give them both a warning. He didn't want to have to fire anyone.

"I think it's the new guy." Squishy said during a break hour.

"What makes you say that?" Don asked.

Squishy's eyes narrowed at the blue lizard, who was busy pushing a cart full of tanks out of the floor. "Ever since Bluey, here, arrived things have been going on. Fights and arguments have been breaking out all the time between good friends."

Mike rolled his eye. "Oh, please, Squishy." he sighed.

"It's true! And it's not a coincidence either!"

"Let's not start pointing fingers at anyone just yet." Sulley said, "And besides, Sam doesn't look like the type who would want to start trouble. I mean look at him! He won't stop jumping whenever the door closes!"

Squishy frowned and he crossed his arms when he saw the lizard re-enter the floor, jumping a bit when the door closed. "It's always the unsuspecting ones." he muttered.

Randall's eye twitched slightly as he cleaned his glasses. Squishy had a good point. It's always the unsuspecting ones who tend to be the most sinister or vicious. Waternoose was the last person he thought whould resort to kidnapping and caging up children many years back. Unfortunately he was never tried for his crimes because Johnny murdered him with an axe. And it wasn't a pretty sight. Rather a messy clean up as well. But then again, Sam was new here. He wouldn't have a reason as to why he would ruin anyone's friendship.

"Maybe your over reacting a bit." Randall said after placing his glasses back on.

Squishy groaned and he jumped out of his seat. "I'm gonna get some coffee." he growled before walking away rather angrily.

"This is getting out of hand." Sulley sighed, rubbing his face.

"Don't let it get to you so hard, Sulley." Mike said, patting his best friend's back assuringly.

"Mike's right. You already have too much to worry about." Randall added.

Sulley smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right."

But the rest of the day didn't end without incident. Before the end of the work hour, a fight broke out between two assistants over something about one of them kissing the other's girlfriend. There was denial, of course. But luckily it wasn't a messy fight. But a few punches were thrown though. Sulley had to resort to suspending both of them from work for a week. When Sulley and Randall returned home they told Mary the events that happened.

"Yikes," she said, "sounds like my senior year in high school."

Randall smirked at the attempted humor. But Sulley merely sighed and slumped a bit in his large, blue, chair while Randall and Mary sat on the couch. The kids were on the floor playing with some toys.

"I'm sure it'll go away soon." Mary said with and assuring smile. But even Mary herself wasn't so sure. From what the boys have told her it sounds pretty bad. But she didn't want to say anything. The last thing they needed was more stress. Especially Sulley.

...

Sarah was struggling to hold the weight of the violin she was holding while attempting to play it. But so far she was failing terribly. She heard her door open and her father stepped in. He looked rather puzzled when he saw his daughter holding a violin.

"Hi dad!" she said with a grin before grunting a bit.

"Sweety," Mike said as he approached his daughter, gently taking the instrument from her hands, "why are you playing with the violin?"

"I keep hearing violin music every night." she said, "So I wanted to try it out myself."

"Violin music? When?"

"A week ago." Sarah replied.

Mike looked at her warily. "Uh huh. Well that's enough violin playing for one day." he said before putting the instrument back in its case, "And besides, this is your mother's violin."

"She said I could use it." Sarah said.

Mike was confused. Since when did his daughter become interested in playing with the violin? Celia use to play the violin back in her high school days, and she was one hell of a player. Mike should know because he's actually seen a home movie of her playing the violin during a talent show at her school. And the applause she got was loud. And I mean LOUD.

"Well why don't you go wash up for dinner?" Mike said with a smile.

Sarah grinned in excitement. "Okay, daddy!" she said before running out of her room happily. Mike smiled. At least she was still acting like her bubbly self.

...

"Hey dad?" Sage asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Yeah, son?" Randall replied after tucking Gale in.

"Can you tell us a bedtime story?" he asked while holding his favorite stuff animal closely.

"Yeah!" Gale exclaimed happily, perking up in her bed and clutching the covers tightly.

Randall chuckled. "Alright then." he said.

Outside Mary was listening from the door. A small smile was present on her lips as she listened in on them. She could hear both Sage and Gale laughing whenever Randall told a funny line or part. In the end, the children were fast asleep. Randall had to tuck them in again but he didn't really mind. Mary backed away when he opened and closed the door behind him.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

Mary smirked, "The whole time."

Randall rolled his eyes. That is so Mary. Always listening in on him and the kids. But you can't blame her really. She's a mother after all. Mary wrapped her arms around the lizard and smiled deviously. "You wouldn't mind if you told _me _a bedtime story, would you?" she asked.

"Hmm." Randall wrapped his arms around her slender body and pulled her closer. "Drama? Or romance?" he asked with a smirk.

Mary grinned, "Romance."

**X.X**

**:D**

**I apologise for any grammar errors you might see. I get distracted easily. It's a curse T-T **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**WARNING: Small bad language used.**

**X.X**

OW!" Squishy cried as he gripped his hand, "DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH!"

Everyone looked over to the station where Don and Squishy were. It wasn't like him to curse. As a matter of fact, he rarely even cursed at all.

"What happened?" Randall asked as he ran over to their station along with the others.

"Squishy accidentally cut his hand with the box cutters." Don said.

"Let me see." Sulley said. Squishy was hesitant but he reluctantly showed him his hand. Sulley took and examined it carefully. "Doesn't look too deep." he said before letting go, "But you should go wash it up though to prevent any infection."

"And you might wanna add a bandaid too." Mike added, feeling a bit disgusted by the blood.

Squishy nodded and he quickly made his way out of the laugh floor while gripping his bleeding hand. However, after a few minutes, he didn't return.

"What's taking him so long?" Mike groaned as he drummed his long fingers on the desk impatiently, "Dose it _really _take twenty minutes to wash a cut?!"

"Maybe he couldn't find a bandaid?" Terri said.

"Terri's got a point," Randall said, "It's not everyday you need a bandaid for an accident like this."

Sulley was about to say something when he was silenced by a horrified, blood curdling, scream. "What the hell was that?!" Mike exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"I don't know but that sounds like Sam!" Sulley said before running out of there.

"Sulley! Wait up!" Randall called before pursuing him along with the others.

When Sulley arrived at the bathroom, he found Sam on the floor shivering and in tears. A few feet from him was squishy, who was lying on the floor face first. When the others arrived they were in shock.

"Squishy!" Don gasped before he immediately ran to his side. "Say something! Say something buddy!" he cried, shaking the young monster frantically. He didn't get a response. Just when he was about to assume the worse, Randall checked his pulse and confirmed that he was still alive.

"Sam," Sulley asked, crouching down beside the distraught lizard, "What happened?"

The blue lizard hiccuped. "I-I d-d-don't k-know! I-I c-came i-in h-here t-to w-wash m-my h-hand a-and..." he sobbed harder, burying his face in his hands.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Mike cried.

...

No words were exchanged during the drive back from the hospital. Not even the radio was on to break the silence that was now hanging over their heads. Randall silently kept his eyes on the road while Sulley had his face buried in his paws. Squishy had sustained a single blow to the head. Enough to render him unconscious, but not enough to kill him. Thankfully there wasn't any brain damage as well. But it might take him a while before he wakes up.

So basically, he was in a coma.

The look on Mrs. Squibbles's face when she arrived at the hospital broke Sulley's heart. Like any mother she looked devastated. Guilt had filled Sulley's heart. How could this have happened to Squishy? All he did was go to the bathroom to clean his cut. But in the end he gets hit in the head. By who or what they had no idea. Randall didn't know what to say. This had taken him by surprise as well. Who would want to hurt Squishy? He was such a nice guy. He barely has any enemies who were hostile to him. Plus what would be the motive to hurt him anyway?

It was evening by the time they returned home. Mary was sitting on the couch waiting for them. She had heard from Celia, who had heard from Mike, about the incident. The kids were sent to their room. It wouldn't be a good time for them to be out. As soon as the front door opened she immediately hugged both Sulley and Randall. Nothing was said or spoken. There was only silence.

...

Randall looked over to Squishy's spot on the bench.

"What happened?" Terry asked softly.

Sulley sighed, "He got a bad blow to the head. Doctor says he'll live but... He's in a coma." Don shook his head silently while everyone let out soft sighs.

"I don't understand." Art said softly, "Why Squishy? Why him?"

"That's what we all ask ourselves yesterday." Randall responded, adding a sad sigh at the end.

Mike clenched his hand into a fist and he looked over to Don angrily. "This is all your fault!" he hissed.

Don looked over to him with a surprised, yet confused, expression on his face. "Me? What did I do?" he asked.

"You just _had _to give Squishy those damn box cutters!" Mike cried, "Now look what happened!"

"Hey, it was Squishy's choice to use them, not mine!" Don said, raising his voice a bit.

"Please don't fight..." Sulley whispered, covering his face with his hands as the argument escalated. Their voices grew louder and louder until they were eventually screaming and shouting at one another while everyone else just listened silently. Eventually, this became too much for Randall.

"SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU! JUST SHUT UP!" he screamed. The two stopped their argument and looked over to Randall with rather surprised looks on their faces along with everyone else. "It's no one's fault that this happened to Squishy. Right now we have to be strong. For him." Randall sighed sadly before he made his way over to the restroom.

"Randall's right." Sulley said before standing up himself, "We need to be strong for him. He would want us to..."

"Your right." Mike said before turning over to Don, "I'm sorry about what I said. I just so angry that...I snapped."

Don got up and walked over to the green monster before placing his hand on his shoulder gently. "It's alright. We're all affects by this." he said gently.

Meanwhile, Randall was panting slightly after stopping in front of a sink. He turned the faucet on and splashed some water on his face. He looked up at his reflection and sighed heavily. He didn't get enough sleep last night because of the incident. No matter how many times Mary had assured him and Sulley both that Squishy would be fine, he just couldn't accept it. Randall turned his head a bit when something suddenly caught his attention.

He saw a blue, powdery, substance on the table. It was only a bit and barely noticeable but he managed to catch sight of it. He curiously used one finger to wipe up the powder and bring it a bit closer. He examined the powder under the light and watched it glitter slightly. This was...make-up.

_Make-up? _Randall thought as a puzzled expression settled on his face. Why the heck would there be make-up in the _men's _room? More importantly, who would be wearing it to begin with?

**X.X**

**Relax, people, Squishy's going to be fine. He's just knocked out. That's all. So...DON'T KILL ME! **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Basil and Mallow and Moss- Thanks for the suggestions. I'll keep them in mind ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

I just don't get it. What's the point in making this movie anyway?" Sulley asked as he stared at the TV screen. Mary, who was curled up in between Randall and Sulley, shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not the director." she replied while gazing at the TV as well.

It was movie night. And like every movie night, they would watch a movie after the children were put to sleep. Tonight, they were watching Prometheus. Yes, Prometheus. They had nothing better to watch because Sulley refused to watch any more horror films. For some reason he didn't consider Prometheus a horror film. Randall, however, wasn't watching. Instead, he was too busy thinking about the blue powder he found in the bathroom earlier in the week.

He told the others about it but they shrugged it off. But it wouldn't leave his mind though. He was curious as to why there would be make-up there anyway. The blue powder matched Sam's color anyway. But he didn't want to jump to conclusions right away. But then again, Sam _was _in the one who found Squishy unconscious. How come _he _was the one who found him anyway?

Randall bit his lip. He was thinking too much. There must be a reason for the blue make-up. Just because it match Sam's color doesn't mean he uses it. Randall propped his head against his hand as he stared at the carpet. He brushed his fingers against the scar that was present on his cheek. Scar...

A sudden thought came into the lizard's mind. Sometimes people use make-up to cover pimples or scars. Could it be possible that Sam had a scar on his face and was using the powder to cover it up? If so, then why? It's usually the woman who cover up their scars. Most men would be proud to show off their scars. This got Randall thinking. What would be Sam's motive if he did cover up a scar? Would he be too embarrassed to show it? Or...something else.

...

"Wow, she's getting good." Mary whispered to Celia as they watched Sarah play the violin almost expertly.

"She's my little girl." Celia giggled.

"What's gotten her so interested in playing the violin?" Abigail asked, keeping her voice quiet so she wouldn't interrupt Sarah's performance.

"She said something about hearing creepy violin music late at night." Celia replied.

Sarah soon reached the last note and executed it flawlessly. Celia, Mary, Abigail, and Gale clapped their hands while Sarah bowed proudly in response.

"That was a lovely performance, Sarah." Abigail said.

"Thanks Miss Hardscrabble." Sarah said with a prideful smile.

"What do you think of playing the violin so far?" Mary asked.

Sarah shrugged. "Alright, I guess." she replied casually.

Gale suddenly looked over her shoulder and up at her mother with a big grin on her face. "Can I play the violin too, mommy?" she asked, swishing her tail a bit on the floor.

"Hmm, I don't know baby. Let's ask your father when we go home." Mary replied with a smile. Gale frowned, her skin turning grey.

"Wanna go upstairs and play, Gale?" Sarah asked, putting the instrument back in its case.

Gale spun her attention over to Sarah and a big grin appeared on her face. "Yes!" she exclaimed, her skin now turning yellow due to the excitement. Sarah grinned as well and the girls immediately ran out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Hey, try not to play rough!" Celia called.

Abigail chuckled. "Kids these days." she said fondly.

"Tell me about it." Celia sighed.

"Hey Celia," Mary said, "I heard you can play the violin really good. Is that true?"

Celia smiled softly. "I'm alright." she said.

Mary leaned a bit forward. "Can you play a song then?" she asked, grinning slightly.

"I don't know..." Celia didn't sound or look so sure. She hasn't played violin in a long time. Since her senior year in high school.

"Please? Just one song." Mary begged.

"Alright." Celia chuckled, giving in. The slim monstress got up and opened the old violin case. She hasn't opened it in a very long time. When she wrapped her hand around it, she almost forgot the feeling of what it was like to hold it. Settling it gently on her shoulder and pressing it against her neck, Celia closed her eye and started to play.

She expertly moved the bow against the strings slowly, creating a soothing melody. Both Abigail and Mary listened silently, not taking their attention off Celia as she played the instrument beautifully without flaw. The tune was so soothing and peaceful, that Mary seemed to melt into the music. Never has she heard someone play the violin so expertly or so beautifully. Abigail herself was astonished.

After a few minutes, Celia finished the song she was playing and exhaled before opening her eye. She blushed slightly when she saw the expressions on her friends' faces. They looked rather stunned and a bit entranced. "What?" she asked, giggling.

"You were amazing." Abigail whispered.

Celia smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't say that..."

"Are you kidding?!" Mary said, "That was awesome! You played like a master!" Mary was grinning as she said this.

"Oh, stop it." Celia chuckled as she gently placed the wooden instrument back in it's case.

Abigail sighed fondly. "You girls wanna hear something?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Mary asked while Celia took a seat on the other side.

"Well...believe it or not, Johnny Worthington played the violin as well." Abigail said, a small smile on her lips. She managed to resist the urge to laugh when she saw the flabbergasted expressions on both Celia and Mary's faces.

"Shut. Up!" Mary gasped, laughing a bit as well.

"Are you serious?" Celia asked.

"I couldn't believe it myself until I actually saw it many years back."

_..._

_It was a rather sticky, humid, summer day when she arrived to the Worthington household. She had a meeting with Mrs. Worthington to talk about her son's progress at the school. Upon stepping out of her vehicle she was greeted by a rather chilling, yet soothing, melody coming from the back. Violin music to be exact. Shivering slightly but keeping calm, she made her way to the door, where she was greeted by Shirley Worthington. _

_"I'm so sorry my husband couldn't be here today." Shirley said as she led her to the living room. _

_"It's not a problem." Abigail said before taking a seat on the couch. _

_"Would you like some tea?" Shirley then asked._

_"That would be nice, thank you." Abigail replied. _

_Shirley swiftly left the living room and disappeared in the kitchen. Abigail allowed her eyes to wander around the room for a bit, still hearing the eerie violin music outside. Her eyes soon stopped at the figure standing in the back yard. Standing outside of the glass sliding door was none other then Johnny Worthington the third. His back was facing her and he appeared to be playing the violin. She watched him swiftly, yet expertly, move the bow against the strings of the wooden instrument. Creating that eerie tune. She snapped her attention back to Shirley when she returned with a tray of tea._

_"Thank you." Abigail when she took the cup and saucer offered to her._

_Shirley took a seat on the couch across from her. "So how was Johnny doing in his first year?" she asked rather anxiously. _

_Abigail swallowed her tea before placing the fragile cup back on the saucer. "He's done very well actually." she said._

_"How was he doing with others? Did he make any friends or communicate with other students?" Shirley then asked. _

_"I believe he made two friends. And he's gotten along well with the other students." _

_A sigh of relief left Shirley when she heard this. Abigail then turned her attention to Johnny, who was wearing a yellow button up shirt and appeared to be oblivious to her presence. "I never knew Johnny could play the violin so well." Abigail admitted. _

_A smile appeared on Shirley's lips. "He started learning a week after he came home. He's a quick learner, I tell you. Now he plays like he's been doing it all his life." _

_"What got him interested?" Abigail noticed the sad smile that suddenly appeared on Shirley's lips._

_"He had a friend, last summer, who moved away. Very best friends. As a matter of fact he was the only true friend Johnny had during his childhood. He treated him like family." Shirley sighed, "He was devastated after he left." _

_"I'm sorry to hear that." Abigail said, feeling sympathy towards her and Johnny. _

_"I guess playing the violin is the only thing that could take his mind off of him..."_

_After a small conversation, the two bid farewell. While making her way to her car, Abigail could still hear that haunting music play in the background. _

_..._

"Wow." Mary said.

"Who would have guessed that Johnny could play the violin." Celia added.

"Life is full of surprises after all." Abigail chimed.

**X.X**

**What's this? Another update? Well... I felt like adding another chapter. DON'T WORRY, there won't be any more after this. Until tomorrow that is ;)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Hey, Gale, can I tell you a secret?" Sarah asked while they played with some dolls.

"Okay." Gale replied, sitting up on the floor.

"I keep hearing this really creepy music at night."

"What kind of music?"

"Violin music." Sarah blinked after noticing the dumbfounded look on the six-year old's face. "It's really creepy and kinda...sad."

"Why don't you tell your parents?" Gale asked.

"They just shrug it off as nothing."

A grin suddenly appeared on Gale's lips and she crawled over to Sarah, who was sitting against her bed. "You know what you should do? You should record!"

"Record it?" Sarah repeated, sounding slightly dismayed.

Gale bobbed her head excitedly, her grin growing wider. "Yeah! It'll be just like ghost hunting!"

A grin appeared on Sarah's lips as well, "Hey, yeah! Then maybe I could play the recording to them in the morning!"

"Maybe I can spend the night and help out!"

"Yeah! It would be fun!"

"Gale!" Mary called from downstairs, "Time to go! Daddy and Sage are here!"

The two girls quickly got to their feet and ran downstairs to see that Abigail had already left while the others were gathered at the door. "Mommy! Daddy! Can I spend the night with Sarah, Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Gale begged.

"Spend the night?" the adults repeated in unison before looking at one another.

"Fine with me." Celia said. She had no problem taking care of other children. And besides, they've had them spend the night in the past.

"I don't know, baby. What do you think Randy?"

"Hmm." Randall rubbed his chin and appeared to be pondering on the question. Gale and her fingers crossed mentally as she watched her thinking father. Eventually, a smile appeared on his lips. "It's alright with me. We can go home, pick up some clothes, and come back."

"YAAAAAAAY!" Gale and Sarah cheered in unison.

"Can I spend the night here, too, dad?" Sage asked.

"Yeah!" Dennis exclaimed happily, "Can he mom?"

Celia chuckled. It was going to look like a zoo tonight. "Sure." she said. Mary looked over to Randall, who smiled and nodded.

"YEAH!" the boys cheered, exchanging high-fives.

...

Mike Wazowski was rather surprised when he came home to find both Sage and Gale there. Celia told him that they were only staying for one night. It wasn't that Mike didn't like having the kids over, it's just that he wanted to spend the weekend with Celia without having to worry about two more kids. That night, as soon as they heard her parents' lamp switch off, Sarah threw the covers to the side and jumped out of bed.

"You ready Gale?" she asked.

The younger child grinned and bobbed her head excitedly. Sarah immediately brought out a small recorder she hid under her pillow and the two went over to the window. Sarah unlocked the latch and carefully opened it.

"What now?" Gale whispered.

"We wait." Sarah replied.

Hours past, and they still heard nothing. By now, Gale had fallen asleep. But Sarah was still awake. Although she was having a bit of trouble staying awake; Often drifting off now and then. It was only around midnight that she suddenly heard that haunting melody start to play.

"Gale! Gale! Wake up!" Sarah whispered, shaking the younger child gently.

"Huh? Wha?" Gale asked sleeply.

"Listen!" Sarah whispered excitedly.

Gale listened silently before gasping silently when she picked up the eerie music. "Is that it? " she asked. Sarah grinned and bobbed her head excitedly. She then pressed play on the recorder and the two silently listened to the music. Which sounded faint and so far away. Perhaps on the other side of the neighborhood.

"What are guys doing?"

The girls turned around to find both Dennis and Sage standing at the doorway with dumbfounded looks. "Dennis!" Sarah hissed, "Go away!"

"Not until you tell us why you two are standing near the window!" Dennis hissed back.

"Just go away, Dennis!"

"I'm telling mom and dad if you don't tell!" Dennis growled quietly.

Sarah managed to resist the urge to groan. "We're trying to record that creepy music! Happy?!" She whispered hotly.

However, instead of leaving, the boys walked up and stood with them at the window as well to listen for themselves.

"Hey!" Sarah and Gale hissed.

But the boys ignored them and listened silently for the music. It was only a second later that they were able to pick up the haunting music as well. But didn't sat anything. The girls eventually returned to the window and listened as well. The recording device was still recording the whole thing.

"Who plays it?" Gale whispered.

"We don't known." Dennis replied.

"I think it's coming from the other side of the neighborhood." Sarah whispered.

"But who would be playing so late at night?" Sage whispered. Sarah and Dennis shrugged.

"It sounds a little sad." Gale whispered.

"I think it's creepy." Dennis whispered. Sage bobbed his head in agreement.

Sarah rolled her eye. "You boys _always _agree on the same thing!" she hissed.

"What are you four doing?!" they heard someone gasp.

The four children looked over to the doorway and found Celia standing there looking shocked and horrified. "I told you kids to stay away from the window!" she said as she walked over there quickly to pull them away."

"But we were trying to listen to that scary music, mommy!" Sarah protested.

"What musi-" Celia was cut off when she managed to pick up the eeire tune as well. She slowly poked her head out the window and listened silently.

"What is going on in here?!" Mike asked grumpily. He hated being woken up this late at night.

"Mike, come listen to this." Celia said, looking over her shoulder and beckoning her husband to come over.

Mike rolled his eye and scoffed. "I don't see what the big deal is." he muttered as he made his way over. However, his mood changed into wonder when he picked up the music as well. "Who's playing that?" he asked. The children shrugged.

"Sarah," Celia looked over to her daughter, "Is this the scary music you told us about?"

"Yeah!" Sarah replied, bobbing her head.

Celia and Mike exchanged worried looks. Something wasn't right about the music. It was just so haunting and eerie. Yet it held a soothing meaning to it. Mike quickly shut and locked the window. "I don't want you kids going near this window at night from now on, got it?" he asked sternly.

The children bobbed their heads.

**X.X**

**Mm hm. Yep. You guys are probably thinking the same thing. But it doesn't mean that you know who is still alive. Remember? The asylum he was in went up in flames. Read Important Things if you don't get it. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D **

**Whiteling- I forgot to do this last chapter XD Thanks for the suggestions. **

**Basil and Mallow and Moss- Thanks for the suggestions. **

**I am now willing to listen to suggestions you guys might have for the fic. Since my PM thing is off, for personal reasons, please leave them in the review thing. And I might, MIGHT, use one of them ;) **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**X.X**

I hate the fall." Randall grumbled to Sulley as they walked to work. It was a very windy day to be precise. And like all lizards, they loathed it with a passion. Sage and Gale seemed to enjoy the weather. Being mostly human it made them warm blooded. You have no idea just how relieved Randall was when he got inside the building. Removing his purple scarf once inside. Once they arrived at the locker room they were greeted by the others.

"How's Squishy?" Sulley asked while putting his things in his locker.

"Still in a coma." Don sighed, "But he's doing fine though."

"Better then nothing." Randall said. A nervous feeling suddenly fell over him. He had to tell them what he found a week earlier. The blue powder. "Can I tell you guys something?"

"Sure." Sulley said.

Randall bit his lip nervously, "Remember when I yelled at Don and Mike last week?"

The gang nodded.

"Well... When I went to the bathroom to cool off I found some...powder on the sink. Blue powder."

"Blue powder?" Mike repeated. Randall nodded.

"Yeah. And the funny thing is, it's make-up powder. You know, the stuff ladies put on their faces."

Art couldn't hold back the snicker that escaped him. He received stopped when he realised everyone was giving him dismayed looks. "Sorry." he said.

"Why the heck would there be make-up in the men's room?" Terry asked.

"Maybe one of the guys has a dirty secret." Terri snickered. This earned him a few chuckles or snickers among the group.

"Your point, Randall?" Sulley asked.

"It's the same color as Sam's scales." Randall replied. Everyone fell silent. That was the last thing they would expect Randall to say when he mentioned blue make-up powder.

"W-what are you saying?" Don asked slowly.

Randall quickly checked to make sure that no one was nearby or even in the room before speaking again. Except he spoke softly so that only the gang could hear, "I think Sam's hiding something."

"Like what?" Mike asked.

Randall looked over to Sulley with an uneasy look in his eyes. "Remember...when I hit Marcus repeatedly in the head? When he was holding Abigail hostage?"

Sulley shuddered at the room memory and nodded.

"It's likely Marcus could've gotten a scar from that. Look at me! I got a scar when Johnny hit me with that axe." Randall pointed at the scar that was present on his cheek.

"But everyone thought Marcus was dead. And the ambulance carrying his body to the funeral home never arrived because it crashed." Mike said.

"Yes, but they never found his _body _in the wreckage." Randall added.

"True," Mike admitted, "But even if he did survive he wouldn't make it far if he was losing so much blood. He would've died from blood loss before he even reached the city."

"But what if he did survive? What if he disguised himself as someone else and went to a hospital using a different persona? All he had to do is change his color and name. It's really easy."

Sulley frowned. "Are you saying that Sam could be Marcus?" he asked in dismay.

"I'm not _saying _that Sam could be Marcus. But the possibility is very high. I mean, haven't you noticed that ever since Sam arrived there's been fights breaking out all over the place? From what I heard, Marcus is very good in blackmailing."

The guys exchanged glances.

"And that I found the blue make-up in the _exact _same bathroom where Sam found Squishy unconscious."

The gang was silent. Merely staring at Randall in disbelief.

"He's got a point." Sulley admitted.

"What?" the other guys asked in unison.

"I'm not saying that Sam could be Marcus. But he's got a point."

"So what are you saying we should do? Are you saying that we should do some sleuthing on this guy?" Mike asked.

...

Mike was beginning to regret ever bringing up the sleuthing thing. Because instead of having lunch, they were doing research on Sam Frost and Marcus Rane. Well, Don, Art, Terry and Terri were doing research on Sam Frost while he, Sulley, and Randall did research on Marcus Rane.

According to Sulley, Johnny told him that Marcus didn't have a good upbringing. Having spend the most of his childhood living with his alcoholic aunt while his parents were given a life sentence in prison. They didn't even want Marcus in the first place! So basically, this guy had no family to begin with. No one is born evil, they were made evil...

"Found something!" Randall called while going through a tablet.

"What is it?" Sulley asked.

"Read this." Randall said, giving Sulley the tablet.

_**On October XX, 19XX, seventeen year old Marcus Rane is convicted of pre-meditated murder for the murders of his foster parents on September XX, 19XX. He is given a life sentence and sent to a Maximum Security Prison for the Criminally Insane. His motives for the killings remain unclear. Police have also found photos of what appeared to be maim victims. The identity of these victims have not been revealed. **_

"First degree murder?!" Mike exclaimed.

"This guy is even more dangerous then we thought." Sulley muttered gravely. He looked up when he saw Don and others suddenly run into his office with panicked expressions on their faces. "What'd you find?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Don gasped, "We can't find any records of any Sam Frost living in Monstropolis. Or even in this country for that matter."

"What now?" Randall asked, "Should we call the authorities?"

"Not yet." Sulley breathed.

"Not yet?!" Mike exclaimed in dismay, "We could have a possible psycho killer among us and you say 'Not yet'. Do I need to remind you that this psycho killer kidnapped my son and Randall's six years back?!"

"No, Mike." Sulley growled softly. "We can't jump to conclusions right away. We need more evidence. There are cameras outside of the locker room. I can check those while you guys keep a close eye on him."

Everyone agreed and went on with the plan. Sulley was rewinding the security tapes while the others kept a close eye on Sam, who was currently transporting some tanks. Sulley finally stopped the tape on the day when Squishy was found unconscious. He fast forward the tape a bit until he stopped it a few minutes when he saw Squishy arrive. A few minutes later, Sam walked in.

But after a few more minutes, Squishy didn't come out. Instead, he saw his shadow run by. Followed by what was probably Sam's. He looked as though he was actually...chasing Squishy. But that wasn't the only thing. It looked like Sam was holding something. And then...nothing. A few minutes later, Sam walked out. He checked both ways quickly before running.

Sulley sighed in disbelief, slouching in the chair a bit. He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was clear. But he needed to be sure. Sulley left the security room and went to the locker room once more. He looked around for anything that seemed out of place. After a few minutes of searching, he found it. Hidden behind a garbage can, was a dented pipe. On it, blood stains and blue powder. His eyes widened and Sulley ran out of there like a bat out of hell. He must find his friends.

FAST.

**X.X**

**I know, I know, WTF with the second update. XD**

**But I wanna leave you guys in a cliffhanger for the fun of it ;p **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Language and slight violence**

**X.X**

Mrs. Squibbles squeezed her son's hand gently when he let out a small whimper. "Ssh, ssh, mommy's here. Mommy's here, sweety." she whispered soothingly.

"Mommy? Will uncle Squishy ever wake up?" Gale asked softly.

"I don't know, baby." Mary admitted. Coma's can be unpredictable. The victim can wake at any time of the day. Sometimes it could take _years _for them to wake up. Depending on how hard they were hit. Gale whimpered softly at the thought of never seeing her uncle awake again.

"Mom! Mrs. Squibbles! Look!" Sage gasped, pointing at Squishy's whimpering body.

Squishy was panting, as if he were running from something. He was sweating profusely and was actually throwing his fists in the air; As if he was trying to fight back something that wasn't there. Mary was about to run for a nurse when Squishy's eyes suddenly snapped open and he shot up from bed. His eyes were wide like saucers and was panting heavily.

"Squishy?!" his mother cried, shaking his arm.

"Squishy! Say something!" Mary called, shaking his other arm. Sage held Gale closely, her face buried in his red shirt.

Squishy's heart rate started to return to normal. His breathing calmed down. And he became conscious once more. "M-Mom? M-Mary? K-kids?" he asked shakely, praying that he wasn't dreaming.

"We're here, sweety." Mrs. Squibbles said soothingly, stroking his hair gently.

"I-I'm not dreaming. A-am I?" he asked cautiously.

"Dose this convince you?" Mary, without warning, punched his arm. Squishy grunted a bit in pain, rubbing his arm soothingly. Oh yeah, he was awake. An alarmed expression suddenly appeared on his face and he started looking around the room frantically. As if looking for someone. "Where are the guys?" he asked frantically.

"At work." Mary replied.

"Oh, no! That's bad. That's VERY BAD!" he started panting rapidly again, "I-I GOTTA WARN THEM!"

The others watched in confusion as Squishy frantically started to pull the wires out of him. He was about to jump out of bed when Mary managed to push him back down.

"Squishy? What has gotten into you?" she asked.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY'RE ALL IN DANGER!"

...

Sulley and the gang silently made their way to Sam, who was currently unloading a load of tanks for transportation. Their plan? Approach normally and try to make him admit that he's really Marcus. The blue lizard looked up from his work and was rather surprised to see Sulley and the others. It actually made him feel a bit nervous.

"Y-Yes Mr. Sullivan?" he asked nervously.

Sulley managed to put up a friendly face. "It's nothing serious, Sam, I just wanted to ask you about the incident that occurred last week with Squishy."

...

"What do you mean they're all in danger?" Mary asked. Was this a side-affect after waking up from a coma? Having this much paranoia or anxiety?

Squishy was so panicked that he couldn't say anything else. Mary and his mother had to convince him to calm down. After a few deep breaths, Squishy was calm. "Sorry about that." he sighed. Mary patted his back gently.

"What's the last thing you remember, sweety?" his mother asked gently.

...

"S-sure. W-what do you w-want t-to know?" Sam asked nervously.

"Tell me what exactly happened that day, when you entered the rest room?" Sulley asked.

...

"I went into the bathroom to wash my cut like I said I would," Squishy explained, "And when I was finished I heard someone else come in. Or their footsteps at least. So I simply left. But as I was leaving I heard Sam curse. I was worried that he could've gotten hurt so I went over to check. But instead I saw something else."

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"I peeked in and saw Sam looking in the mirror. I thought I saw what looked like one of those boxes used to hold contacts and such. Sam looked like he was _touching _his eye."

"Ewww." the kids giggled until Mary told them to hush.

"And then...I saw him pull his finger away. And on his finger...was a contact. I heard him say something about how much the contacts made his eyes itch. When he removed the second contact it was then that I saw those red eyes..." Squishy whimpered softly, "Those blood red eyes. I immediately knew that Sam wasn't who he claimed he was. It was at that moment I realised it was Marcus Rane."

Mrs. Squibbles gasped while Mary placed a hand over her mouth. The two exchanged fearful looks while the children huddled against their mother fearfully. Even though Gale wasn't even born when Sage was kidnapped, she was told about it by her parents.

"When I realised this is panicked. I knew something wasn't right with Sam the moment I saw him. But when I was about to go tell Sulley, I must've made a noise because Marcus suddenly snapped his attention over to me! And he looked angry. So got scared so I ran. And he ran after me. I tried to lose him in the locker room but he eventually had me cornered. I noticed he was holding a pipe. The last thing I remember before blacking out were those red eyes and that wicked smile on his face."

Everyone was flabbergasted. "Now do you see why I need to warn Sulley? I don't know why he's there but I can guarantee he's up to no good."

"I'm going to call the authorities." Mrs. Squibbles said, sounding alarmed.

...

Sam swallowed a bit. "W-well. I-I was going to go wash my hands in the bathroom for lunch. W-when I came in I-I found Squishy on the floor." he finished with a whimper.

But Sulley's expression remained unphased and unconvinced. "For lunch?" he repeated.

"Y-yeah." Sam replied, his fingers twitching a bit.

"From what I remember, lunch had ended an hour before the incident." Sulley said, crossing his arms.

"Plus you didn't say anything about washing up for lunch when you told us the first time." Randall added.

Sulley noticed that Sam was now trembling.

"I-I was so shocked about the experience that I couldn't think straight!" Sam protested shakely.

"Then why did it take you so long to get help right after you saw him like that?" Sulley asked.

Sam was trembling, his speech was studdery and shaken. He couldn't really say anything without stammering in fear and worry.

"I saw the surveillance footage, you took quite a lot of time before running for help." Sulley said.

Sam looked beyond nervous. He was terrified! His blue eyes were darting all over the place, trying to avoid eye contact with the group.

"The gig's up Sam Frost. Or should I say? _Marcus Rane_!" Sulley yelled. In the split second after he said that, Sam vanished into thin air. He was gone in the blink of an eye. This had taken Sulley and the others by complete surprise.

"Crap! Where he'd go?!" Mike exclaimed.

Before Sulley could say anything he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a unseen force. Randall soon followed. And then Mike. And then Don. And then Art. And finally, Terry and Terri. The gang was knocked down so hard that they couldn't get up right away. And their mind was spinning. In a daze, Sulley wobbly got to his feet and ran in pursuit of the lizard.

...

'Sam' easily ran through the halls without being noticed. But he was extremely pissed. He couldn't understand how they were able to figure out his disguise so fast. After checking that the restroom was empty, he immediately turned the faucet on and splashed water at his face. Watching the blue make-up come off his forehead. Revealing a deep scar. He then removed the blue contacts he had been using to hide his blood red eyes. Lastly, he changed back to his crimson color. And he was Marcus once more.

He was rather proud that his disguise had fooled so many. Although he had a hunch that Squishy would get suspicious. His fronds suddenly rose up in alarm when he heard footsteps coming his way and he turned invisible once more. There he to his locker and brought out a handgun he managed to steal from one of the guards at the asylum. He then went up the ventilation shaft and arrived at the main security room. He knocked the guard unconscious and sat on the chair.

He smirked when he found the button that sent the entire factory into lockdown. A button used for dangerous emergencies only. This button would lock all the doors leading in and out. So basically, no one could get in or out at all. Without second thought, he pressed the red button.

An alarm went off and red lights started flashing. The door system suddenly stopped working and doors locked automatically. Everyone looked around in confusion and alarm by the sudden incident. Sulley stopped in his tracks. Shocked and horrified. Just then, the intercom came on and a chilling voice spoke through.

_"Attention all employees of Monsters, Incorporated. You are now under lockdown." _Marcus said with a malicious smirk.

**X.X**

**:D**

**Cliffy! XD**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Extra Kudos to Whiteling and Basil and Mallow and Moss for the upcoming suggestions ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**WARNING: Slight bad language**

**X.X**

It was all over the news. Law enforcement were trying to push the media away from the scene. Those who were lucky enough to zoom in using there camera would catch all of the laughers and assistants huddled up in the lobby. Each tied up but not gagged. Their captor threatened to kill one of them if anyone came too close.

You could say Marcus was rather satisfied that everything went according to plan. It was easy to come up with it as well. All he had to do was disguise himself as a whimp, change his name, and blend in along with everyone else. And it worked too. Using his invisibility powers he was able to pick up on conversations between good friends. Listening to them exchange personal secrets and stuff. He was able to blackmail them easily. Breaking their friendships and making them turn against eachaother.

That made it easier for him to carry on his plan. How you ask? The lesser chance of suspicion on him. While they were busy arguing with themselves, he got to take the time studying the layout of the factory. That's how he was able to learn about the ventilation shaft and the main security room. It was a piece of cake. That is, until that little brat, Squishy, started looking at him funny. It was until he saw him that one day he was able to 'take care' of the problem.

But his plan came into action too early though. He planned on surprising Sullivan and the others. But when they came to him and started asking him those questions gave him the message that his cover had been blown. But all and all, it was a success. He growled softly when he heard Terri whine.

"I'm sorry I doubted you guys, but," Terri wails, "now I'm DEFINITELY A BELIEVER!"

"Why're you yelling?" Fungus asked.

"In scary movies the nonbelievers are the first to go!" Terri cried. Terry rolled his eye. If they weren't tied up right now he would've smacked him across the face. He cowered when he saw Marcus approach them.

"Tell your idiot brother to shut up before I do it for him!" he hissed, cocking the handgun threateningly.

Terry gulped. "Terri! SHUT UP!" he yelled. Terri immediately stopped his crying and was reduced to whimpers.

Marcus smiled, seemingly satisfied, before walking away.

Randall glared at him hatefully as he watched Marcus walk by, head held high. He wanted to smack that proud smile off his face. It was making him feel sick in the stomach. Marcus seemed to notice this and stopped right in front of him. "Is something the matter, Randall?" he asked in false worry.

"Go to hell."

Marcus laughed. "Someone's feisty." he said teasingly.

...

Elsewhere, Art, who was oddly calm, suddenly spoke out of the blue. "Hey, at least we have food in the fridge to survive us long enough." he said. Don, who was also present in the room tied up, frowned and nudged the fridge open with his head. Upon seeing that the entire refrigerator was empty Art screamed, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" This earned him a lot of groans from the other monsters who were tied up and placed in the lounge as well.

But Don couldn't help but worry. Marcus had purposely separated him and Art away from the others after the lockdown. They had to surrender because Marcus had a gun. So what choice did they even have? Plus there were so many employees at M.I. they had to be placed in separate rooms. Those who played resistance had the gun pointed at their heads. But what were Marcus's intentions? Revenge, probably. But why hold the entire building captive? .

But the old monster felt a sudden hatred towards the crimson lizard boil inside him. Marcus was clearly the one who put Squishy in a coma in the first place. And for that, he woule never forgive him. He just hoped the others would be safe. Who knows what Marcus has in store for them...

...

Randall glared hatefully at the crimson lizard. Curling his hands into fists in his bonds. Oh, how he wanted to beat the crap out of him right now.

"Hm."Marcus started to rub his chin in thought, "I can see why Johnny was always so into you. You and I look a bit alike, don't you think?"

"We are _nothing _alike you sadistic monster." Randall growled calmly.

Marcus didn't seem affected by the insult. Instead, he merely smiled at him. But the smile held the same sinister vibe Johnny's had. "Such a strong spirit." he purred, "I actually admire it. But I wonder how long it will take to break you?" he asked out loud. Everyone in the lobby turned their attentions over to Randall and Marcus. The ones who had been here the longest knew exactly what Marcus was trying to do. But the rookies were completely clueless.

"Damn it! Why dose everyone always lust for me?" Randall hissed to himself.

Marcus chuckled and cupped Randall's chin roughly. "Oh, I have no intentions in getting intimate with the likes of _you_." he growled darkly before releasing him.

_That's a first_, Randall thought. He felt relieved that Marcus wasn't interested in him for that kind of stuff. But it also made him even more nervous. If Marcus wasn't going to assault him, then what _was _he going to do to him? Let alone his friends. As if reading his mind, Marcus smiled.

"You'll see soon enough." he purred before walking away.

Randall watched him disappear down the hall. A sense of concern filling his heart. He dealt with one psycho, now he has to deal with another? When will he ever get a break?!

...

Sage, Gale, and Squishy were watching the news from the TV that was present in the room. Mary and Mrs. Squibbles were currently talking with the authorities outside.

"Sage? Is daddy going to be alright?" Gale whimpered. She always looked up to her older brother. But even Sage didn't have an answer.

"I-I don't know, Gale." he admitted softly. This didn't make Gale any better. She hugged her brother tightly and buried her face in his shirt once more. Sage hugged back. Not knowing what else to do. But Sage knew he couldn't just sit by and watch this. He wanted to help his father and uncles. But how? He was just a kid!

Squishy noticed their pain. He felt guilty that he couldn't warn his friends about Marcus sooner. But who can blame him? He was in a coma for almost two weeks! He looked out the window and noticed that they only had a few minutes of daylight left. This hostage thing could take days. Maybe weeks! Squishy just hoped and prayed no harm would come to his brothers. It ached his heart even more, knowing that they were unaware that he had woken up from his coma.

Sage bit his bottom lip. Wanted to help his father. But how? His mother wouldn't even let him go because it would be considered too dangerous for someone his age to go. Plus the bad guy had a gun. So basically, he was screwed. The child sighed heavily. They could only hope for the best.

X.X

Marcus was sitting by himself in the head security room. His gun placed on the table. In his hands, a butcher's knife. He gazed at his reflection on the stainless steel, actually running his fingers down the sharp edge lightly.

"Johnny..." he whispered tearfully. He rubbed his abdomen lightly with his second pair of hands. "Johnny... I'm doing this for you... You know that because I told you..."

A small, seemingly innocent, smile appeared on his lips. "Johnny..."

**X.X**

**O.o **

**Marcus is messed up.**

**And how many flippen updates have I been doing today?! But this will be the LAST update for today so you can rest easy tonight. Or day if you tend to take naps. Either one.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Marcus ignored the negotiation attempts from the CDA member talking through the megaphone outside. Negotiations were futile. Perhaps he should've told them that. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was half pass ten. He looked at the computer monitor and saw that most of his captives had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Some were drifting off. Others were wide awake. Afraid that he would pull some deadly trick on them in their sleep.

The crimson lizard smiled softly. He _could _do that. But he wouldn't. Because it would ruin phase two of his plan. And what's phase two? Well...that's a secret. A rather deadly secret at that. But Marcus wanted them to suffer first. He wanted to torture them until they break. Well...one of them actually. Or maybe two. Yes, two. That blasted James P. Sullivan and Randall Boggs that's who. They had ruined his first attempt in getting Johnny back. Not only that, they scard him. They left a permanent mark as a reminder of that devastating failure.

Marcus flinched slightly and he rubbed his abdomen slowly, soothingly. Oh, how he wished Johnny was with him now. How he wished he had come along. But he couldn't. But still, it actually took a while for Marcus to even consider putting the plan into action. The lizard looked down at his abdomen and smiled as he rubbed it gently once more before standing up. It was time to play a little game.

...

Randall was curled up on the cold lobby floor. Trying to get some sleep. The other monsters around him were already fast alseep. Some snored like elephants while others were silent like a leaf. Randall closed his eyes, careful not to break his glasses, and was dozing off when he heard footsteps approaching. He snapped his head up and could see Marcus approach him in the darkness. Half his body lighting up briefly from the lights coming from the CDA vehicles outside.

He felt him grab the ropes that tied him and proceeded to pull him out of there. This made him panick. "W-what are you?!"

"Hush." Marcus demanded as he carefully dragged throw the crowded floor of sleeping monsters. Some had their heads up and were watching as the crimson lizard dragged Randall into the darkness. Those who could see in the dark exchanged concerned glances with one another.

Randall was silent as he was dragged down the pitch black hallway. He was surprised that Marcus could see well in the dark. But really, he couldn't. He just made it through the hall by memory. And Marcus had a VERY good memory. Randall snapped his head over his shoulder when he heard a knob turn before the door opened. He flinched when the lights were flicked on. Randall immediately realised that they were in one of the small offices that was present in the building. He grunted after Marcus placed him on a chair roughly.

Marcus smiled wickedly and slowly started to circle Randall. The purple lizard's fear escalated when he saw the large knife that Marcus held behind his back. The two were silent for a good couple of minutes before Randall mustered up the courage to ask, "What do you plan on doing to me?"

Marcus chuckled softly. "We're going to play a little _game_." he purred. "The rules are simple. I'm going to ask you a few questions. And I want you to answer them truthfully. Any attempt to lie..." Marcus brought the knife against his face and smirked as he stared at his reflection. "And the consequences will be..._messy_."

Randall gulped and did his best to relax, attempting to keep his cool.

"Let the game begin." Marcus snickered.

"Joy..." Randall muttered bitterly.

"Where did you meet Johnny?" Marcus asked, pressing the tip of the knife dangerously close to Randall's neck.

"Monsters University." Randall replied.

"Did you two really have a relationship?" Randall could have sworn he heard worry and anxiousness in his tone when he asked this.

"Yes." Randall sighed. He was a bit hesitant telling him.

Marcus flinched slightly, but managed to keep calm. "Did he ever say 'I love you' to you?" he asked.

"Yes."

Marcus flinched again. "Lies..." he hissed dangerously under his breath before continuing. "Were you two ever...intimate with eachaother?"

"Yes." Randall was taken by surprise when he saw Marcus snap.

"LIES!" Marcus howled, "LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES!"

Randall was a bit puzzled until he remembered Marcus saying something about having a relationship with Johnny, six years ago. "I'm sorry, Marcus, but it's true..." Randall said plainly. He squeaked when he felt the tip of the blade touch his neck again.

"We're not done yet." Marcus hissed, his red eyes flashing with hate and insanity. "Did you ever _love _Johnny back?"

Randall bit his lips. He was hesitant to answer this question. But he had to tell the truth. Other wise he would get a piece of that blade and possibly another scar. Or worse. "...Yes." he sighed. It was the truth. He did love Johnny once. But he was under his influence and control. Plus he was young and foolish at the time as well. He was surprised when Marcus threw his head back and laughed as though he had heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Johnny..." Marcus whispered. His personality suddenly turned aggressive and he pressed the knife even closer to Randall's neck; almost puncturing the scaley skin.

"But you don't understand!" Randall exclaimed, "You have _no _idea what kind of pain I went through during our time together. How much it hurt every time he took me against my will. How aggressive he was..." the lizard whimpered a bit as he said this. He was taken by surprise when Marcus suddenly grabbed his neck viciously and pulled him closer so that they were eye-to-eye.

"You don't know what _pain _is." Marcus growled dangerously. His blood red eyes flashing brightly for the taste of murder. But there was also something else. He also looked hurt as well. "Johnny was the only thing I had to a family. He was there. He _helped _me. He showed and gave me love. And I love him. And he loves me and _me _alone."

Randall said nothing else.

...

Sulley was awaken by the sound of someone grunting as they hit the floor. He looked up in time to see Randall groan in pain. As soon as he heard Marcus's footsteps disappear, he wiggled his way over to Randall's side.

"Are you alright?" he whispered so that only Randall could hear.

"Yeah. I've seen worse." Randall grunted with a smirk.

Sulley smiled at the failed humor. "What happened?" he asked.

"He wanted to play a questioning game with me. He asked me questions about my life with Johnny."

"And?"

Randall shook his head. "He got angry fast. So he ended the game and brought me back here."

"Did he hurt you?" Sulley then asked.

"Thankfully, no."

Sulley sighed in relief before looking up in the direction where Marcus had left. "What's with that guy, anyway?"

Randall shook his head. "He had a bad upbringing, Sulley. Believe it or not, I feel a little bad for him. Perhaps Johnny really was the closest thing he had to family and a friend. If I had to live with a alcoholic aunt for a most of my childhood, I'd make friends with anyone. Insane or not."

Sulley sighed. Randall had a good point. It would explain why Marcus was so cruel to others. Because everyone was cruel to him. It's nobody's fault but the ones who weren't there Marcus as a childhood.

"And...you wanna hear something else, too?" Randall then asked.

"What?"

Randall gulped and looked a bit embarrassed to even say what he wanted to say. He could be wrong, but then again it could be possible. For his species that is.

"I think Marcus is pregnant."

...

Sage looked at his sleeping family in the hospital room. His mother was so worn out by today's events that she immediately fell alseep once she sat in the chair. Gale was curled up on her lap sleeping. Mrs. Squibbles on the chair sleeping next to Squishy, who was wide awake. He was afraid that if he fell asleep again he wouldn't wake up. Sage knew he would have to be extra quiet if he didn't want to gain any attention.

He slipped out of his chair and tip toed to the door. Just as he reached up for the handle, Squishy turned his head.

"Sage? Where are you going, little buddy?" he asked softly so he wouldn't wake the others.

Crap.

**X.X**

**O.o**

**Now I know what your thinking. 'Are you stupid, Crazybird101?! Guys can't have babies!' Well guess what, in fan fiction, guys CAN have babies. Ever heard of Mpreg? (Male pregnancy). Plus we all know lizards are animals and animals tend to have interesting ways when it comes to babies. No, there will NOT be any birth scenes whatsoever. Plus Marcus is only a month pregnant. And Marcus is MY O.C. and I like adding twists ;p **

**And this is FAN FICTION. And in FAN FICTION anything is possible. No argument. Case closed. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Before I begin this chapter I would like to apologies to the people who were probably affected by the who Marcus is pregnant thing. I'm sorry if I scard you for life. It was never intentional. But you'll see why though in the future. **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Have you ever heard something so bizarre and random that you couldn't even think of a way to react? Well, that's how Sulley was feeling right now. Either Marcus brainwashed him or Randall's trying to be funny he didn't know. But what he did know was that he could have sworn he felt his world spiral out of control. He just stared at the purple lizard blankly.

"P-pregnant?" Sulley asked slowly.

"I THINK he's pregnant." Randall replied.

"But...Marcus is a gu-"

"Guy. Yes, I know." Randall finished for him, "But it's possible he could be."

"How?!" Sulley whispered, trying not to gain anyone else's attention.

Randall sighed, trying to remember what his parents had told him. "It's complicated and a little difficult to explain. First of all, cases like these are EXTREMELY rare. But it's found mostly in insects or reptiles, like myself. Since our anatomy is different then you mammal type monsters. There is a possibility that some males are born with those...thingies, that help produce a baby."

Sulley arched his brow. "Thingies?" he repeated in dismay.

"I don't wanna get into too much detail!" Randall snapped.

"But how can you tell if Marcus is pregnant?" Sulley asked.

"I noticed that his abdomen was slightly pushed out. If I'm correct, he's probably a month pregnant."

Sulley was having a hard time taking this all in. All his life, he's been told that it's always the ladies who have the babies. But that wouldn't explain the sea horses... "Wait, how could he even get pregnant in the first place?" Sulley asked, "Doesn't he need someone to...you know."

Randall blushed slightly. This was getting awkward. VERY awkward. "Er, yeah." he finally replied. It's like trying to explain where babies come from to a ten year old!

"Who could've done it then?"

Randall thought for a moment. Sulley had a good point. If Marcus was pregnant, then who was the daddy? With Johnny possibly dead from the fire, Marcus would have no one else to turn to. Randall was starting to get a small headache from the whole scenario. "I don't know." he finally admitted.

...

Sage looked up at his uncle. Petrified, and unable to say a word. Squishy waited patiently for an answer, looking down at the child from his bed.

"Sage?" he asked again.

"U-um." Sage couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to his uncle. Plus he was taught to never lie to his superiors. That lying is a bad thing to do. Finally, he gave in. "I'm going out to save my dad." he admitted, pressing his back against the door and sliding down.

"What?!" Squishy gasped, jumping a bit, "Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe." Sage replied, swishing his tail a bit.

Squishy sighed. He removed the wires that were hooked up to him and jumped off the bed. He then sat beside the child, putting his arm around him gently. Sage sighed and leaned into him.

"I just...wanna save my dad from the bad guys, this time." Sage muttered.

"I know, buddy." Squishy sighed, rubbing his shoulder gently, "But your too young to go. You could get hurt or worse. I'm sure your father wouldn't want anything to happen to you or Gale."

Sage wanted to protest, but he couldn't think of anything to say. His father was very protective of him and Gale. If anything were to happen to either of them he would be devastated. Everyone would. But he was tired of being a bystander watching the news and just waiting for something to happen. What if that red bully _kills _all of them? The young boy shuddered at the thought and immediately stood up.

"Sage?" Squishy asked, getting to his feet as well.

Sage took a stool and stood near the window before opening it. "I can't just standby and wait, uncle Squishy." he said sadly.

"Wait!" Squishy yelped, "I'm coming with you."

Sage arched his purple brow as he watched his uncle replace his hospital clothing with his old clothing. "Are you sure, uncle Squishy?" he asked.

Squishy walked up to him and exhaled sharply. "Not really," he admitted, "But your parents will kill me if I just let you go by yourself. Plus my friends are there as well. And I know the layout of the factory pretty well." he said rather proudly.

Sage frowned. But it would be necessary if his uncle came along. Nodding, the two prepared to climb out the building when a younger voice said, "I'm coming too." The boys looked down to see Gale standing in front of them, hugging her tail like a stuff animal.

"No, Gale." Sage groaned, "It's too dangerous for you."

Gale's skin suddenly turned red. "But how come you get to go?!" she whined.

"Ssh!" Sage hissed, "You can't go and that's final!"

Gale crossed her arms and pouted. "If you don't let me come with you, them I'm going to wake up mom!" Gale said firmly, stomping her foot in the floor and swishing her tail viciously. Squishy and Sage looked at one another before sighing.

"FINE." Sage groaned.

Gale smiled victoriously and proudly. She marched up to them and allowed Squishy to help her climb out the window. Like the room was on ground level so the jump wasn't high. Once the trio were on the ground, they quickly snuck away from the hospital. However, while crossing the road to the parking lot, they ran into an unsuspecting guess...

...

Abigail has had many odd experiences throughout her life. Meeting Squishy and the kids in the parking lot of the hospital she was _just _about to visit them in is perhaps one of those odd experiences. Well, at least she now knows that Squishy is awake and well. But the bitter side of it all is the fact that she just wasted eighty bucks taking a cab all the way here. Her car was in the shop.

"Um... Did I come a little late?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

Squishy and the kids exchanged nervous glances. Abigail Hardscrabble was the last person they expected to see while sneaking out of the hospital.

"No." Squishy replied, "Not at all."

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Sage finally groaned, "Oh, for crying out loud!"

...

Mike sighed heavily. He could at least try to get some sleep. But he couldn't because of Art's constant muttering to himself. Plus his stomach tends to growl loudly so that doesn't help either. He exchanged exhausted expressions with Don, who had the unfortune of being placed right next to him. Which was probably a nightmare.

Art's eyes looked dazed and a bit empty. He was constantly drooling and was gazing at the empty refrigerator like a brainwashed zombie. "Hey Don? Do you see that giant cake in the fridge?" he asked rather monotonely.

Don sighed, "For the hundredth time, there ISN'T any cake in the fridge."

"But...it's right there. Right in front of me... Hehehehehe..." Art had a lazy smile on his face. Mike and Don looked at eachaother. Yep, it's official, Art has lost all sense of reality and was now bordering insanity. Like he wasn't bordering insanity already.

Mike cleared his throat. "So, uh, anyone wanna play a game?" he asked.

The remaining monsters, including Don, who were awake looked at Mike with unimpressed looks. Although they know what he was trying to do, but so far his first attempt wasn't working.

"Can we play I Spy?" one of the monsters asked out of the blue.

**X.X**

**:/**

**XD**

**Yeeeeuuuuuup.**

**Extra Kudos to Basil and Mallow and Moss for the Art hallucinating about food thing ;) **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Dark.**

**X.X**

Abigail blinked. "So let me get this straight, _you _three are planning on sneaking into the factory, depsite the fact that Marcus has a gun with him, and rescuing everyone inside?"

Squishy, Gale, and Sage had their hands folded behind their backs and their eyes looking at the ground nervously. Sage shuffled his feet nervously before bobbing his head. Abigail would've facepalmed at how ignorant children can be sometimes. But she decided to cut the kid a break since his father is one of the hostages.

"Do you have any idea just how dangerous this is? It's practically a suicide mission." Abigail said worriedly.

"What's a suicide mission?" Gale asked.

"I'll tell you when your older." Abigail replied before turning her attention to Squishy. "And you," she placed her fists on her hips like a upset mother, "What are you doing letting these kids go out on their own like this?"

"It was all Sage's idea. I tried to stop him but I eventually gave in and decided to go with. Then Gale woke up and decided to come along as well."

Abigail sighed and shook her head. She was willing to take these three back to the hospital and inform Mary of what Sage was trying to do. But she didn't when Gale suddenly approached her. She looked up at her with those big, dark, innocent eyes of her's. And was hugging her tail closely like a precious doll.

"Miss Hardscrabble?" she asked, "My daddy is in there with all his friends. Sage, Squishy, and I want to go and save them. Plus uncle Sulley's in there too."

Abigail flinched slightly.

"You love him, don't you? Uncle Sulley loves you. Aren't boyfriends and girlfriends suppose to help eachaother?"

Abigail's heart melted. Despite her young age, Gale was right. "Yes, they are," she admitted, "But you guys can't just go without thinking of a plan."

Squishy and Sage looked up at her with puzzled looks while Gale grinned. Abigail smirked before winking. "If your going to do a rescue mission, you need to come up with a plan. And a backup plan in case the first one goes wrong."

...

"I spy something...tasty!" Art said.

"It's the 'cake' isn't it?" Mike sighed.

"Mm hm. And it looks delicious..."

"My turn." Don said before looking around the dark room. "I spy something..." he looked up to see Marcus glaring down at him with crossed arms. "Scary!" he gasped. Everyone cowered in fear once they realised that Marcus was actually in the room with them. He didn't look too happy at all, either.

"What do you idiots think your doing?" he hissed venomously.

"Uhh...playing a game?" Mike replied, chuckling nervously.

But Marcus wasn't humored at all. Instead he slammed the refrigerator door shut, enough to wake every monster in the room. "I don't wanna hear another word out of any of you. _Got it_?" he asked, cocking his gun. Everyone in the roon bobbed their heads frantically. Marcus nodded approvingly before leaving the room silently.

"He's such a jerk." one of the monsters growled lowly so he wouldn't hear.

...

Randall didn't know whether or not he should be happy to see the light of day once more. It meant that he had survived the night's events. But the downfall of it all was the fact that it wasn't a dream. He was still tied up and lying on the floor of the M.I. building. With CDA and law enforcement vehicles still outside. He groaned a bit before cracking his eyes open. He waited a bit until his vision settled behind his glasses. It's never good to sleep with your glasses on. But hey, at least Marcus has yet to kill one of them.

Speaking of Marcus, he still wasn't so sure if he was pregnant or not. The possibilities were endless! But either way, if Marcus truly was pregnant then it meant that the child would have a psycho for as...mother? He couldn't think of anything else. But as a parent himself, he was concerned for the unborn child's safety and well being. Who knows how Marcus will raise it? He'll probably try his best to raise it good since his own parents never gave him affection of any kind. But he probably wouldn't even know how.

And where's the father in all this? It was then that a feeling of fear curled up inside him. What if Johnny _was _alive? If so, then where is he now? Why didn't he come along for the ride? If he were here them he probably would've 'done' him a LOT by now. And thoughts like that made Randall shudder. Perhaps he should be thankful that he didn't come. If he's even alive that is.

A different thought suddenly came into mind. If Johnny was alive, and is indeed the father of this child, what kind of father would he be? Would he be like his own father? Strict? Judgemental? Unforgiving? It was hard to tell since all he knew about Johnny was his bad side. And the joy he gets from watching him in pain. He can't imagine Johnny showing true affection. Especially towards his own offspring. But he was pretty sure that Marcus wouldn't allow him to harm the child. And Johnny didn't seem like the type to harm those who he considered family.

And lastly, what would the child be like? Who would it resemble more? Would it resemble Johnny more? Or Marcus more? Will it grow up to be sadistic psychos like its parents? Questions like these would never be answered until the child itself was born. Which could be a while from now. Randall sighed. He thought about his own upbringing. His parents were loving and caring. Johnny's were strict and always expecting things from him. Although it sounds like he was more closer to his mother then his father. And Marcus's parents were never there for him. Who would have gussed that the way you were brought up would affect who you were in the future?

Randall was silent when he saw Marcus enter the lobby. Gun in one hand. Everyone eyed the gun cautiously as he walked by. Fearing he would shoot anyone without warning. He had the power to that. But so far, he has yet to fire a bullet. Not even at the air. When he passed by Randall, if gave him the chance to double check. And sure enough, his fears were confirmed.

Marcus is pregnant. He spotted that his abdomen was slightly pushed out. This made things even more difficult for Randall. He didn't want to harm the unborn child. Perhaps, if he gets out of this mess, he would be able to stop Marcus and turn him in. That way he'll be in prison. And when the baby was born it could be placed up for adoption or placed in a foster home. At least they wouldn't have to live with a maniac.

...

Marcus sighed when he arrived to the bathroom. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down until he was touching the cold floor. He looked down at his abdomen and used his second pair of hands to rub it gently. A smile appeared on his lips. What a surprise it was when he learned he was pregnant. It was something he hadn't been expecting at all. But life dose have its ways when it came to miracles.

His smile dropped an inch. Miracles? Hmp. Very few miracles occurred during his lifetime. Every night, since childhood, he would curse at his existence. For ever being born. And don't get him started with the suicide attempts during his time in prison. It was always medication. Day in and day out. It was a routine he loathed deeply. But now he had another little miracle to worry about. He wondered if it would be a boy or a girl. A girl would be nice for a change. But a boy's fine as well. No matter what, he would have to be careful a bit more so nothing damaging will happen to the developing child.

He looked up at the ceiling and thought of Johnny. The one of the only good miracles to have happened in his life. He wondered what he actually thought about the pregnancy. A soft sigh escaped him at the thought of his lover. How he missed him so much. How he yearned to be in his arms once more. How he yearned to feel his soothing caresses and this soft kisses running down his neck. And those sharp fangs sinking into his fragile flesh...

Marcus immediately snapped back to reality. He couldn't be thinking of those kind of things right now! He had a plan to carry out soon. A plan he was waiting for dearly to execute. Smirk present on his lips, he got back on his feet and made his way to the head security room.

...

Terry rolled his eye in annoyance when he heard their stomach growl and Terri rubbing it soothingly. It was already noon and Marcus _still _hasn't given them anything to eat. I mean, come on now! At least a candy bar or something! Instead he leaves them all tied up on the floor. Uncomfortable, tired, and hungry.

"I'm hungry!" Terri whined.

"You're not alone, Terri, now shut up." Terry groaned. He wasn't in the mood to argue or hear any whining right now.

"But I'm sooooo hungry!" Terri was so close to sobbing.

"You know guys," Fungus suddenly spoke out of the blue, "I just realised something."

"What's that?" Sulley asked.

"This hostage thing could possibly take days. During that time a few of us are _bound _to die of either starvation or dehydration."

A few mutters of fear and worry were exchanged among everyone.

"And?" Randall asked.

"I think when that time comes, we're going to have to eat one another to survive."

Everyone gasped in fear. Cannibalism? That wasn't something you hear about every day. Especially in a highly populated city like Monstropolis.

Randall chuckled, "Oh, please. Like we're _actually _going to resort to something as disgusting as cannibalism."

"If George dies first I call dibs on his left arm!" Terri called.

"Hey!" George cried.

"NO ONE'S eating ANYONE!" Sulley snapped, "We just...have to wait it out and see what happens."

"Oh, so you think the CDA is going to do something? Ha! They already tried negotiating with the creep! And nothing's happened so far!" Terri cried.

"That's because he threatened to kill all of us if the CDA got too close." Randall added.

"Oh, yeah..." Terri muttered, cowering down a bit in embarrassment. Terry would've facepalmed if they weren't tied up.

But the question still lingered. What if a few of them _did _die of starvation or dehydration before something is done? Would they really have to resort to cannibalism in order to survive? Because right now, Terri is already losing his sanity bit by bit. How long until they all lose their sanity? Would they become so deranged and psychotic that by the time they were rescued, they would have to be put down because of their change in behavior?

The very thought of it made Sulley tremble in anger. Is this what Marcus wanted? To watch all of them suffer like this? To suffer the possible pain he had to endure during his childhood and in prison?

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" Sulley suddenly yelled. Everybody snapped their attention over to the distraught monster, "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT, MARCUS RANE?!"

Randall shot Terry a concerned and fearful look. Had Sulley lost it already? Luckily for them, they didn't see the wicked smirk that was present on Marcus's lips as he watched the entire thing on the monitor.

**X.X**

**Relax, no one is going to be cannibalized. But you can see that some of the monsters are close to losing it. Especially the sensitive ones. The cannibalism idea was meant to be a joke. You know? Some comic relief for a very dark and depressing chapter?**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Energy Witch- Your idea of them chewing the ropes off them is a good one. And would probably be the most logical thing to do. But there are also problems. One, Marcus always makes his rounds by checking all of them. Two, they're on camera. Three, Marcus has a gun. And four, it would ruin the things I have in store for them. XD But your right about the idea though ;) I'm not angry, I just wanna let ya know. But thanks for helping! ^-^**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**WARNING: Small bad language used**

**X.X**

Marcus hummed rather happily as he prepared the last preparations for part two of his plan. While the morons upstairs mope and complain about their situation, it gave him just enough time to prepare. And believe me. It will be a 'blast' .

In the lobby, Randall was staring silently at the windowed ceiling. The sky was a firey orange. It was as though the sky itself was on fire. Randall always admired the sunset and sunrise. A tear streaked down his cheek. He missed his family. He missed his children. He missed Mary... He shot his head up and sneered when he saw Marcus entering the room. But something wasn't right, though. He looked rather...happy. He silently watched the crimson lizard walk by, head held high and a smug smile on his lips. Randall hated it. If he weren't tied up right now he would've given him a piece of his mind. But he didn't want to harm the unborn child. It was rough when you know that your enemy is pregnant.

Marcus arrived in the main surveillance room and sat down. There, he activated the intercom. _"Attention! Everyone? Attention!" _he spoke in a mockingly cheerful tone, _"Have an announcement to make! In a few hours, I will reveal a special surprise for all of you! And believe me, it's to _die _for." _Marcus finished with a snicker.

Randall and Sulley exchange worried looks. Whatever this surprise is, it can't be good. "What do you think it is?" Sulley whispered.

"I don't know." Randall replied, shrugging.

Marcus giggled a bit before relaxing in his seat. He was so looking forward to midnight. Oh! How tragic it would be for everyone to watch the factory burn to the ground. By the time the fire department arrived, everyone inside would be nothing but charred meat. It would be just like when he burned down the asylum. Except no one was there to watch. Well...except for him and another.

"I am going to burn the roof down tonight!" he said giddly, actually throwing his hands in the air and spinning in his chair a bit. Grinning.

...

Don yawned. He was tired and hungry. Thankfully, Art stopped muttering about seeing a cake. Now he claims of seeing a talking pizza. Well, it's better then a large cake. "Hey, Mike." he said, nudging the green monster.

"Huh?" Mike responded tiredly.

"Your turn." Don muttered.

"Oh, right." Mike sighed. "I spy something..." he leaned forward a bit when he noticed the silhouette of a small figure outside the window. "Sage?" he whispered.

Don looked at him in dismay. "Sage?" he asked in dismay. Was Mike losing his sanity too? Art's already lost his sanity. And now Mike was seeing things? Or was he going crazy? There are just too many questions!

"No, no. I'm serious. I think I see Sage." Mike said, leaning forward a bit. His vision began to settle and the figure began to take shape. It was a boy with purple hair. He peered through the window and grinned rather excitedly when he saw him and started shouting over his shoulder. Mike wanted to rub his eyes but he couldn't. Soon, Gale appeared beside him. "Don, I think I'm going crazy." Mike sighed.

Outside, Sage desperately called for Squishy and Abigail. "I found them! I found them!" he cried happily.

Squishy and Abigail arrived and peered through the window as will. "Well I'll be damned." Abigail murmured. The monsters looked very weak and gloomy. Anger curled inside Squishy when he saw his friends like this. Now he REALLY wanted to murder that crimson lizard. Red was officially his least favorite color.

"We have to save them!" Gale whimpered, her skin turning blue.

Squishy looked around for something to break the window with and was relieved when he found a brick. "Stand back, everyone." he said, picking up the brick and prepared to throw it.

Abigail immediately brought the kids back a safe distance. Squishy took a few deep breaths. Shaking up a bit and telling himself that he got this. And then, using all his strength, he threw the brick. But to everyone's dismay and disappointment, the brick barely made it by two inches. Basically, it was an epic fail. Squishy chuckled nervously before he tried again. But ended with the same results.

"Oh, for the love of!" Abigail sighed before taking the brick and throwing it at the window. They shielded their eyes when glass flew all over the place.

The monsters inside were snapped back to reality when they heard the glass break. And hearing one of the monsters curse when the brick hit their head. Abigail carefully brought the kids in before climbing in herself. Squishy had a bit of trouble but Sage and Gale eventually helped pull him in. Disbelief filled the captive monsters' eyes. Was this really happening? Or was this a sick hallucination.

"You guys need some help?" Abigail asked.

"YES!" everyone cried.

...

Marcus was taking a quick power nap when a small alarm went off. He looked at one of the screens and was shocked to see Squishy, Abigail, and two children untieing his prisoners and helping them escape through a shattered window. He snarled angrily.

"Son of a bitch!" he roared, slamming his fist on the table angrily before picking up his gun and stomping out. He had to make a few changes to his plan...

...

Squishy sighed in relief when the last monster crawled out the window. A room full of monsters stretched their sore limbs and took deep breaths of the fresh fall air. Not caring whether it was cold or not. Abigail poked her head out.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." the monsters replied in unison. Mike, Don, and Art approached them.

"Are we glad to see you!" Mike breathed.

"How are you feeling, Squishy?" Don asked.

Squishy smiled, "Never better. Although I'm still a little sore from waking up."

Everyone chuckled softly. That's Squishy all right. Just then, Sage poked his head out. "Do you guys know where dad's being held at?" he asked.

"Ah, what are you and your sister doing here?" Mike asked, crossing his arms.

"Dose it matter, Mike?" Abigail sighed.

Mike was about to say something in reply but immediately bit his tongue. They had JUST rescued them from a situation that was driving some of them to the edge of their sanity. "Thanks." he said.

"Your welcome, but where's my dad?" Sage asked.

"He's my dad too!" Gale added.

"I think they're at the lobby." Don replied.

"That's where we're going next." Sage said.

"But you guys REALLY need to be careful," Mike added, "Marcus has a GUN."

Our four heroes gulped nervously. They didn't think Marcus would actually have a weapon with him. The only weapon they had were shards of broken glass they used to cut the ropes off the hostages. "Thanks for the tip." Squishy said.

"Be careful." Don said, giving them a worried look.

...

Randall sighed. He was cold. He was tired. He was hungry. And damn it, he really wanted to go home right about now. He was already feeling his sanity leave him bit by bit. It already got Terri so crap. Sulley was trying to stay strong for the group. But was slowly breaking as well. His fronds rose up slightly when he heard the running of small shoes down the hall.

_Great. Now I'm imagining things, _Randall thought bitterly and heartbrokenly. But the running soon grew louder.

"Daddy!" a child's voice suddenly called.

_That voice! _Randall rose his up, along with a few others, and looked in the direction where the voice came from. He blinked. Was he hallucinating? Or was he really seeing Squishy and his daughter?

"Daddy!" Gale cried happily. Acting upon instinct, the little girl immediately ran up to her father with a big, excited, grin on her face.

"Gale!" Randall cried happily. He smiled happily when he felt his daughter wrap her little arms around his neck. But the moment was short lived.

"GALE! LOOK OUT!" Squishy screamed.

The father and daughter looked up in time to see Marcus cock his handgun. Pointing directly at them...

**X.X**

**Cliffy! XD **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages.**

**WARNING: Small violence. Bad language**

**X.X**

The entire lobby was silent. So silent that you would've been able to hear a pin drop. Gale stared wide eyed at the gun that was now pointing directly at her. Not once in her entire childhood would she have a gun pointed at her. Well, she's also had water guns pointed at her but that's different.

"Game's over, kid." Marcus sneered. Not afraid of actually shooting the child if necessary. That's how heartless he was. The child before him is nothing but a bitter reminder of the life he never had.

"No..." Randall whispered, "Please don't shoot my daughter." he was literally begging right now.

Marcus merely smirked cruelly and looked as though he was preparing to pull the trigger. However, Sulley noticed someone else. Standing at the entrance to a different hall, was Sage. He looked like he was holding a...brick? Anyway, the young boy was slowly creeping up from behind with the brick at hand. The monsters watched silently, doing their best not to give him away. Squishy was still standing where he was, waiting for the moment to come when he, Abigail, and Gale would jump in and free the others.

Marcus was going to pull the trigger. Without warning, a sharp pain shot down his spine and he let out a cry of pain. Dropping the gun. This gave Randall the time to use his tail and swipe the gun out of his reach. The crimson lizard spun around and snarled when he saw Sage make a run for it. Growling, Marcus immediately ran after him.

"Run Sage!" Gale cried.

Squishy immediately came running in and Abigail came out of her hiding place. Squishy immediately started to untie Randall while Abigail untied Sulley.

"Thanks." Randall said before taking off after Marcus. Like any father would when their child was in danger.

"Might I ask what your doing here?" Sulley asked Abigail with a sly smile.

"Isn't the answer to your question quite obvious?" Abigail replied, a hint of a smile present on her lips when she finished.

Sulley immediately stood up and groaned in relief, stretching his arms in relief. Before he could even think about going after Randall, Abigail grabbed his arm gently. "We have to free the others." she said, gesturing to the other monsters who were looking up at them impatiently.

...

Sage panted as he ran down the dark hallway before taking a turn down a corridor. He would use invisibility powers right now, but his clothing would give him away. As he was sure as heck he wouldn't be running around naked. His parents would kill him! That is, Marcus doesn't kill him first. He could tell that the crimson lizard was not far behind. Marcus growled frustratingly as he was being led down different hallways or corridors.

Sage was beginning to lose ideas of where he should go next when he looked up to find a door leading to the pipes. Without any hesitation or second thought, he ran in. Marcus followed a bit after. Despite calling himself a 'big boy', Sage was getting a bit frightened by the noises and the eerie atmosphere around him. To think that his mother was actually taken down here! Marcus wasn't far behind. He had to kid in sight. If he hadn't dropped his gun earlier he would've shot him dead by now. He stopped and smirked when he found the fire escape axe...

Randall immediately ran into the pipe room. Memories of when he and Sulley first discovered the Scream Extractor and of when Mary was being held down here shot through him like flashes of lighting. A sense of dread was already beginning to fill him as he continued running. He wanted to call out for Sage, but he was afraid he would give him away if he was hiding. His heart stopped when he saw that the axe, used for fire emergencies, was missing from its case.

_Nononononononononono, _Randall picked up his pace. Now he really wanted to find Sage before that monster finds him first. However, instead of Sage, he ran into the monster himself.

"My, my." he purred, "Isn't this a little surprise."

"Marcus," Randall breathed, "Please don't do this."

Marcus scoffed, chuckling darkly and holding the axe handle tightly. "Why shouldn't I? And don't say that it doesn't have to be this way. Because that's cliche."

Randall rolled his eyes. "I know, Marcus." he said slowly, "I know your expecting."

A look of shock quickly flashed on Marcus's face before returning to his aggressive look from earlier. "What dose that have to do with right now?" he hissed dangerously.

"I know you don't wanna do this, Marcus. You wouldn't harm a child if you are expecting one yourself. I know that isn't you." Randall said calmly, careful with his words.

"You don't know me!" Marcus snapped, tears appearing in the corner of his eyes, "You don't know the pain I've gone through! You don't know the pain Johnny's gone through! You all THINK you know us but when really you DON'T! It's people like _you _who _think _they know what pain is but really they don't!"

"Your right." Randall admitted, "I _don't _know you. And I probably never will. But is this _really _what you want, Marcus? Will you _really _feel satisfied if you kill me or my son?"

Marcus flinched slightly.

"What about your child? Do you _really _want them to grow up knowing that their...mother, has murdered a father and his son in cold blood? How would they feel? Didn't you feel anything when your parents were locked up for murder? How did that make you feel, Marcus?"

"Shut up..."

"Pain? Did you feel pain? Or did you feel humiliation."

"Stop it..." Marcus was nearing his breaking point.

"Is that why your like this? Is it because your own family never showed you love? You probably don't want your child to suffer the same way during you did. Suffer the same pain. You don't want that, do you?"

"I said **SHUT UP**!" Marcus cried, before lunging at Randall with the axe raised high. However, a sudden scream of rage shattered Marcus's concentration and he was suddenly knocked to the floor by Sage, who was now hitting him repeatedly.

"DON'T! YOU! HURT! MY! DAD!" the boy screamed, hitting Marcus blindly. The crimson lizard immediately shielded his abdomen, allowing the rest of his body to receive the painful blows.

"SAGE! STOP!" Randall cried, prying the boy away from the broken lizard.

Sage looked up at his father with tearful green eyes and embraced him. "Daddy!" he whimpered, burying his face in his father's smooth neck. Randall hugged back tightly, tearfully. Marcus was watching them, panting. He clutched his abdomen tightly, praying that the unborn child would be alright.

"Ssh." Randall whispered while stroking his crying son's purple hair lovingly, tearfully, "Daddy's here. I'm here. Everything's going to be alright."

Tears brimmed in Marcus's crimson eyes as he watched the two hatefully. However, he couldn't stop the sob that escaped him. He curled up into a tight ball and sobbed. Allowing all of his tears to stream down his red cheeks. But he wasn't crying for them or himself. He was crying for something else.

**X.X**

**Nice way with words, Randall ;)**

**Yeah, yeah. We are nearing the end. And no, the baby WASN'T harmed. And for those who don't know what Marcus's second plan was, he was going to burn M.I. to the ground with everyone inside like he did to the asylum. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**X.X**

Amongst the crowd of excited monsters, two mothers frantically pushed their way through. Both on the verge of breaking down if they don't find who they were looking for. Finally, they approached an officer and frantically asked if they've seen two children and a monster.

"Mommy!" a child's voice squealed happily.

Mary looked over the officer's shoulder and let out a happy sob before shoving by and running towards her daughter with open arms. "Gale!" she sobbed. The child immediately jumped into her mother's arms and the two hugged tightly.

"Mom!" Sage cried happily before to her as well.

"Sage!" the mother and son were soon embraced in a tight hug. "Where have you two been?!" Mary asked tearfully, "I've been worried sick!"

Sage had guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry, mom." he said innocently, "I just wanted to save daddy from the bad guy."

"And they did." a familiar voice added. Mary looked up and gasped silently when she saw Randall standing there with a small smile on his lips, "With some help, of course."

"Randy!" she whispered. The two immediately embraced in eachaother's arms. Randall felt Mary's warm tears hit his shoulder as she sobbed happily. Silently.

"Squishy!" Mr. Squibbles gapsed.

"Hi- MOM!" Squishy gagged when his mother pulled him into a tight, bone breaking, hug. "Uncle! Uncle!" he gagged.

Randall and Mary pulled away briefly. Gazing into one another's eyes before kissing softly. Earning a few remarks of disgust from their children, who giggled afterward. They'll understand someday. Sulley watched them while having his arm around Abigail. He then gasped when he realised something.

"Crap! I almost forgot!" he gasped before running back in the factory. Abigail watched in confusion before he returned minutes later with something in his paws. He stopped in front of her, panting. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now." he panted.

Abigail was about to ask what he meant when he suddenly got down on one knee and held out a small box. She gasped silently, putting both of her hands over her mouth from the shock.

"Abigail Hardscrabble, will you mary me?"

Abigail felt her heart race like never before. She chuckled breathlessly, looking at Sulley with a big smile on her face and a hand over her chest. "Yes!" she gasped. Sulley beamed and the two immediately hugged before locking lips. They ignored the disgusted remarks from the children when they saw them kissing as well. Sulley opened one eye and gave the guys a thumbs up. They gave him a thumbs up back.

"Way to go, big guy." Mike said, slapping Randall's back as they watched them.

"Yep." Randall agreed, slapping Mike's back as well. Sage and Gale giggled. Marcus, who was strapped to a gerny, gazed silently at the dark sky. In the horizon, a faint pink light was beginning to reveal itself. But that didn't matter to him right now. His hands were placed over his abdomen protectively as they pushed him into the ambulance. The gang watched silently as the ambulance drove off. Taking the crimson lizard with.

"Let's just hope he doesn't try to escape again." Don said bitterly.

"I don't think he will." Randall said. Hopefully the lizard would think twice about holding everyone in a company building hostage. But still, Randall couldn't shake off that feeling of uneasiness in him.

"Can we get something to eat now?" Art asked randomly, "I'm starting to see that giant cake again."

Everyone looked at Art in dismay. They just escaped a hostage situation in one piece, and all he can think about now is eating?!

"Daddy!"

Mike turned around and gasped happily when he saw his twins push themselves out of the crowd and run towards him with open arms. "Kids!" he said before embracing them happily. "Googley Bear!" Celia cried before joining the hug. Everyone nearly 'awww' at the scene. It was always heartwarming to see a happy family reunite once more.

"Look!" Gale suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

A snowflake suddenly landed on Randall's nose and watched it melt before frowning. "Joy." he muttered. Yep. Winter was definitely here. Everyone around him laughed at his reaction to the snow. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Mary giggled before the group turned to leave the parking lot together.

"I'm serious what?" Randall asked, "Guys? Come guys! Give me a break here, I've been held captive for almost two days here!"

_That night..._

"Good night, princess." Mike said, kissing his daughter's forehead softly.

"Night, daddy." Sarah giggled as she watched her father leave her room and close the door gently behind him. The young monstress turned and layed on her side as she tired to make herself comfortable. She looked up at her window, seeing the moon in its full glory as it bathed the neighborhood in its white glow. She hasn't heard the eerie music since the hostage situation. She was beginning to think that it was the red bully, who had her dad all tied up, was the one who played the violin. The young girl closed her eye and looked forward to a peaceful slumber.

However, she snapped her eye open and gasped softly when she heard the music. Except...this time it sounded rather sad. And...mournful. The child got out of bed and approached her window. And silently listened to the music.

**X.X**

***Claps* final chapter coming up next! I didn't want to end it here so I'm adding the epilogue instead. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**WE HAVE REACHED THE LAST CHAPTER! XD But know that this isn't the end of this series! **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

A sad, mournful song echoed throughout the tall naked trees. What was once a dark forest was now lit up by the haunting moonlight they now basked in. A hint of snow was still present on the ground, but by now most of it had melted away. His parents never allowed him to go outside during the day. They didn't want him to be seen. Despite the fact that they were completely isolated from the outside world. A world he's never seen.

The source of the music came from a child. A six year old lizard with very dark purple scales. He had inherited his father's fangs, which were currently growing, and the spikes down his tail. Much like his father's. But he also inherited his mother's four fronds and crimson eyes. But right now those menacing crimson eyes were hidden behind his closed eyelids as he mournfully played the wooden instrument silently.

"Salem!" his father's slightly scratchy voice called.

Young Salem stopped playing and looked over his shoulder to see his father leaning against the door frame of the backdoor.

"Come inside. It's getting cold."

"M'kay, daddy." Salem replied before jumping off the tree stump he was sitting on and ran up to his father. The child smiled when he felt his father wrap his hands around his slim body and picked him up gently. "When's mommy comin home?" Salem asked as his father carried him his room.

His father sighed. "I don't know, little one, I just don't know."

The child layed his head on his father's black button up shirt and whimpered softly. Like any child, he missed his mother deeply. "Daddy?" he then asked, yawning tiredly.

"Hm?"

Salem snuggled his face in his father's chest and felt sleep slowly consume him. "Can you stay with me while I sleep?" he managed to murmur.

"Of, course." his father whispered. Although it sounded a bit odd due to the scratchyness in his voice. He gently tucked his child in bed; taking the wooden stool that was beside his nightstand and sitting down carefully. The room was rather dark, since they didn't have any kind of lamp whatsoever. They had a candle lit lantern though. The lantern was on the nightstand. The flame burning lazily in the middle.

It didn't take long for the child to fall into a silent sleep. His father caressed his growing fronds gently before gently prying the violin from his hands. Staring at his son silently, he took the violin and got in position. Without hesitation, he gently rubbed the bow against the strings expertly. Playing a song that some would call haunting or eerie. But to his family, it's nothing but a cute nursery rhyme. The child hardly stirred as the song started to play.

A small smile appeared on the Johnny's lips; allowing his eyelids to close as he continued to play. All the while he waited. Waited for his crimson lizard to come home.

End.

**X.X**

**:D**

**There ya have it! Johnny's alive. Not only that, he has a son! Isn't that wonderful? XD **

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this fic ^-^**

**Special thanks to:**

**Hound Prowler**

**Energy Witch**

**Whiteling**

**Basil and Mallow and Moss**

**snowangel420**

**angelsweet2011**

**Nicky0**

**Mrs. Bumblebee**

**Shinigamilover2**

**TheBeldam27**

**For their continued support of this series. And extra kudos if you also gave me some helpful suggestions ;) **

**Now I'm gonna take a break from this series for a while. Like...a few days maybe? I'm gonna post funny one-shots that have NOTHING to do with this series. But if you've read Pain War it's likely to be connected to that series. A little spoof series I should say XD **

**Anywho, thank you all soooo much for your support. And I wish you all luck on your own fanfics as well :) **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
